The Dramione Project
by dovelamore
Summary: We've got DRAMIONE/ROMIONIE/DRACOXHARRY/SOME 'ADULT THEMES' AS SUCH  NOT QUITE SMUT... /MY USUAL DOVELAMORE KIND OF STUFF. This is going to be a good one. :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the 'big project' I'm working on. (Chapter 1)  
>Bear with me, it gets better. :)<strong>

The green-tinted walls of the Slytherin common room were usually such a joy to Draco Malfoy. The sound of sly whispers and malicious laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls were music to his ears - usually. Right now, something was playing on his mind, and everyone knew it.  
>"Draccy." whispered a slimy voice from within the shadows. Draco put his head in his hands and sighed with exasperation.<br>"Pansy, what do you want?" he snapped. She came out of the shadows, pouting.  
>"Oh, baby, I just want to know why my babe is all sad." she whispered, standing behind his armchair and gripping his shoulders.<br>"I'm fine." he answered abruptly. Pansy giggled wickedly and slowly slid her hands down the front of his top, feeling the crevices and bumps of his muscular chest.  
>"Pansy!" Draco spat, annoyed.<br>"Oh hush." she shushed him, dancing around to the front of the chair. She leaned right forward until her face was inches from his.  
>"You know you love me, Draccy." she whimpered annoyingly. Draco did <em>not <em>love her, but she was hot. Her brown hair tumbled down to her waist in pretty waves, and her body was slender. Her lips were thick, she had '_amazing boobs' _as Blaise had so touchingly put it, and heavily lidded eyes that were covered in thick, black eyelashes.  
>"Of course, Pansy." he said, in a repetitive tone. Pansy probably noticed this, but she was so desperate that she didn't care. She slid herself onto his lap and hung her legs over the side of the chair, so it looked like he was cradling her. She slowly brought her face to his and kissed her. That was another good thing about Pansy - she was an amazing kisser. When Draco was kissing Pansy, the only things he noticed were their bodies pressed together, and the movements of their lips. She wasn't one of those girls that kissed you, and that was it. No, that was too simple, Pansy made you work for it. She'd kiss you in her amazing way until you were just on the edge of passion, and then she'd pull away, pout, give you a flirty wink and walk away. It drove Draco crazy when she did that.<br>"Pansy..." he moaned, reaching out for her.  
>"Oh, Draco." she whispered seductively. "you'll have to catch me first." she finished, before walking into her dorm and shutting the door. Draco supposed he should go in after her, but figured that he simply couldn't be bothered, and took a nap in his chair.<p>

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in Hagrids hut, having a chat. Harry's hand was on Ginny's knee. Ron and Hermione looked awkwardly to eachother, and then the floor. Their previous relationship didn't end too well.  
>"So, 'ermione." Hagrid began. "I 'eard Malfoy star'ed somethin' earlier?"<br>Hermione, broken out from her thoughts, nodded.  
>"Yeah. He called me a mudblood. You know, the usual." she smiled dismissively. Hagrid smiled.<br>"I 'member when you got all shaken up 'cause he called you that. Look'it where we are now, aye?" Hagird observed. The students laughed happily, before going into a very interesting conversation about Severus Snape.  
>"Oh!" cried Ginny, glancing at her watch. "Harry, I've got to go..." she stammered.<br>"Okay." He sighed, taking her face into his hands. They hesitated, looking into each other's eyes for a minute, before kissing passionately.  
>"I'll see you later..." she said, hesitantly, before leaving the hut. This short scene, though very cute, earned Hermione a few awkward glances from Ron, who she knew still loved her.<br>"_You had your chance, Ron." _She thought to herself. _"...and you blew it. The end." _  
>"I should b'going soon too." Hagrid confessed. "I've got some stuff to do."<br>"Alright, Hagrid." chanted the trio. They each gave him a hug, and stepped out of the hut into the crisp, Autumn air.  
>"Do you want my scarf, Hermione?" Ron offered, beginning to unwind it.<br>"No!" she cried, but then, seeing the hurt look on his face, softened her voice.  
>"I mean, no thanks, Ron." she smiled. He smiled tenatively back, and the trio walked towards the welcoming warmth of the Hogwarts castle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

**Here we go guys. This is where it kinda takes off, I guess. Not giving too much away though. :D**

When Draco woke up, he was alone in the common room.  
>"Dammit, Pansy!" he called, stomping his foot. He walked into his dorm and got ready for bed. It was hot outside, so he took off his entire uniform and stripped down to his boxers. He looked at himself appriciatively in the full-length mirror and smiled. Call him vain, but Draco Malfoy found himself very attractive. His blonde hair hung over his face perfectly, his sea-blue eyes showed up bright against his pale skin. His chest was muscular and hard. His lips were full, and his nose was narrow, but not too long. He believed himself to be perfect.<br>"Nice one." hissed a voice from behind him.  
>"Pansy." he groaned. She pulled herself to his chest and grinned wickedly. She was wearing white underwear and a see-through white gown over top. She was tanned, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.<br>"Oh, Draco." she sighed, rubbing her hands across his chest. Her hands were warm, and his skin was cool, so it felt amazing.  
>"Pansy..." he whispered, stroking her hair. She obviously took this as a 'go ahead', and entangled herself around him.<br>"Pansy, no." he said firmly, trying to push her away. Pansy pouted in her beautiful, irresistable way.  
>"Draccy." she whined, nipping at his neck. Draco looked at her with fire in his eyes. Neck-biting drove him absolutely insane.<br>"Pansy...stop...please..." he panted. Pansy looked up at him mischieviously and winked before biting down on him so hard, it drew blood. This was enough to bring him to his knees. Pansy knelt down, kissed him on the forehead and walked off.  
>"Damn." he muttered. He looked around him. He needed to get out of his dorm. He pulled on trousers and a shirt, walked straight out of the room, and started wandering around the castle.<p>

Hermione couldn't sleep. There was something bugging her, but she didn't know what. Something just didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the whole thing with Ron - maybe she should give in to his pleas and just get back with him. Having resolved that, she tried to sleep, but failed.  
>"Good." she sighed in relief "I don't have to go back out with Ron." she smiled to herself, reaching over and pulling out her favourite book. In moments, she was thrown into a world almost as magical as the one she was living in, but she still had a queasy feeling in her stomach. She sighed and got up out of bed. She caught her reflection in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was still as big,brown and bushy as ever, and her skin was still balancing on the line between pale and tanned. She always thought that her lips were too thin, her nose was too big, and her ears were too small. The only things she really liked about her appearance were her big, chocolate brown eyes and her slim figure.<br>"Oh, 'mione." she muttered to herself. At this present time, she was wearing a cool blue, thin nightgown that reached just below her knees. She put her Griffyndoor robes on over top of this, slipped on her shoes and left her dorm. She was aiming to go to the library, she needed more reading material.

Draco was walking carefully down the Hogwarts hallways. Even though he was a powerful wizard with a powerful father, he didn't believe that Dumbledore would care if he told his father about his mistreatment.  
>"Draco..." dragged an oh-so-familiar voice behind him.<br>"Uncle Severus." he nodded formally. Snape's mouth twitched into an amused smile.  
>"What are you doing out of bed? At this time of night?" he inquired.<br>"I couldn't sleep..." Draco admitted, staring at his shoes. Snape looked down sympathetically at his godson. Even though he was a strict man, with little emotion for anything, he had a soft spot for Draco.  
>"Okay." he said, reluctantly. "But if anyone catches you, I didn't see you." he warned. Draco broke out into a huge grin.<br>"Thanks, Severus." he smiled, before walking off again.

Hermione stepped delicately down the stairs, making little noise. These nightly trips to the Library were not unusal for her, and she knew exactly where to go. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus Snape walking down the main corridor. This wasn't unusal either, and she knew how to distract him. She brought her wand to her throat, and began to speak:  
>"Oh, no! Snape!" she said, in Harry's voice.<br>"Uh-oh. Run for it!" she said, in Ron's. Snape spun around and looked around the room. Hermione ducked behind a pillar, and waited for him to pass her in persuit of Harry and Ron. She put her wand back and chuckled to herself, walking quickly across the corridor. At the end, she saw a door with a rusted nameplate that said "LIBRARY." Hermione sighed and entered it, feeling the warmth that the books were giving off. She walked straight to the restricted section and picked up an old book that was falling apart. She brought it to the table, sat down and began to read.

Draco somehow found himself in the Library. He walked in and started flicking through books, none of which caught his immediate attention. He walked over to the leather chairs and dropped down into one, placing his head once more in his hands. Behind him, he heard the library door creak, and footsteps. He got up timidly and walked across the floor, wand out. He heard the footsteps enter the restricted section, and the flop of a book against the table. Thoroughly confused, Draco stepped cautiously into the restricted section, only to find Granger with her nose dug into a book.  
>"Granger?" he asked, confused. She jumped when she saw him, almost falling out of her chair.<br>"Malfoy?" she said, even more confused.  
>"What are you doing here?" he spat.<br>"I might ask you the same question." she answered.  
>"Couldn't sleep."<br>"Me neither."  
>"So, we're in the same boat." he said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. He slowly pulled back the chair opposite her and sat down, her eyes never left his face.<br>"So. Er, what are you reading?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a cold glance.  
>"Nothing." she answered.<br>"Ouch, Granger. I'm trying to start a conversation here." he said, looking playfully hurt. Hermione snapped her book shut and looked at him.  
>"Okay. Talk." she said, leaning back.<br>"Er..." he said. "It's really hot in here." he suggested. As if his comment reminded her, Hermione took off her robe and draped it on the back of her chair. Draco's eyes widened a little at the sight. The blue made her skin look radiant, and her eyes looked like dark pools in the snow. Had her lips always looked like that? Hell, bushy hair _did _look nice. Hermione looked at him confusedly.  
>"Granger, can I ask you something." He asked.<br>"Go on."  
>"Why can't they hear us in here?"<br>"I put the muffliato jinx on the room. We're safe."  
>"Good." said Draco, grinning wickedly. From seemingly out of nowhere, music began to play, and before he realised what he was doing, Draco was asking Hermione to dance. A little timid at first, Hermione politely accepted his hand, and the two started dancing awkwardly. When he was that close, Hermione realised that he was extremely attractive. Slowly, the two got used to eachother, and were dancing like they were old friends, laughing and smiling like mad. Slowly, Draco and Hermione got tired, so Draco made the music stop, Hermione collected her book and put on her robe, and the two left the library.<p>

"That was fun." Hermione admitted quietly. Draco beamed at her. Finally, they reached the corridor where Hermione turned left for Griffyndoor, and Draco turned right for Slytherin.  
>"So, you're not too bad." Draco admitted. "Y'know. For a mudblood."<br>Hermione hit him playfully, and he caught her hand, pulling her into a hug. It felt weird, but nice. For Draco, he was holding her to his chest, and she was really warm. He slowly felt her arms circle around him, holding him to her. His skin was cool, and felt good on Hermione's face, especially because she was blushing. Realising the book was still in her hand, she dropped it, the noise arousing them from their dreamlike state.  
>"So, er. Yeah. Bye." she said awkwardly.<br>"Bye, Mudblood." he smiled, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, before walking off with an arrogant air about him.

In her dorm, Hermione _still _couldn't sleep, despite her having been tired moments before. Her heart was happy, and every now and again, she grabbed her pillow, bit down into it and screamed. She kicked her legs rolled around on her bed. She was estatic with happiness. It was in this state that she slowly fell asleep.

Draco, on the other hand walked arrogantly into his dorm. He once again stripped down to his boxers again and climbed into bed.  
>"What were you thinking, Malfoy?" he muttered to himself.<br>"Kissing a mudblood. She'll have half of Griffyndoor on you tomorrow. And what if the other Slytherins find out? What if _Pansy_ finds out?" He continued, barely audiable above Crabbe's snores. Thinking about Hermione made him smile again.  
>"Whatever. It was worth it." he said, laying side-on in his bed. He was happier than he had been in ages, and he didn't even want Pansy in this moment. He wanted Granger. It was weird to admit to himself, but he did. Not in a sexual way like he wanted Pansy, but he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to memorize her movements, her speech patterns, ask her about her day, hug her... This train of thought continued into his dreams when he finally fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter.  
>I already mentioned it, but don't have a fit at me because the characters don't look exactly how they look in the film or are described in the books. I have had to change some of their appearances because it fits the story better that way. :)<strong>

The next morning, Hermione got dressed in a daze, making sure her tie was perfect, her skirt was ironed well and her shirt uncrumpled. She made her hair look somewhat less bushy than usual, and put on a light dusting of eyeshadow today.  
>"<em>It's got nothing to do with Draco, I just want to look nice." <em>she lied to herself. She stepped outside the dorm and saw Harry and Ron waiting for her, as always. She gave them each a big hug and they walked down to the Grand Hall together.

When Draco woke up, he had almost forgotten the night before. He crawled out of bed, put on his uniform and waited for Pansy to come and attack him. Sure enough, within minutes she was in his arms, kissing him. It was during this kiss that the night before came flooding back to him, and suddenly their kiss (which he usually enjoyed very much) didn't seem all that appealing. He noticed that she mainly dominated, and she bit his lips a lot, which really hurt. Noticing he'd stopped kissing her, Pansy pouted and bit his neck.  
>"Ow." Draco said, putting a hand to his neck.<br>"Oh, Draccy. You're so crabby this morning." Pansy moaned. Draco smiled at her, took her hand and they walked to the Grand Hall together.

When they got in, almost all the other students were digging into their meals.  
>Hermione was telling the boys a particuarily interesting story, so she didn't see Draco and Pansy walking towards them. Draco didn't see Hermione either, until they bumped into each other.<br>"Ow." Hermione said, putting a hand to her forehead.  
>"Stupid Mudblood." Pansy spat, taking a seat at the table. She patted the seat next to her for Draco. He looked at the Slytherins, and then the Griffyndoors, then at Harry and Ron, and finally into Hermione's big, magic eyes.<br>"Draco..." she whispered.  
>"Watch where you're going, mudblood." he spat at her, sitting next to Pansy. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the Hall. Draco's heart broke to see her leave, and he knew he'd have to make it up to her later. Ron's face was positively red, and he walked over and grabbed Draco by the collar.<br>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He fumed. Draco stayed calm.  
>"Elaborate?" he challenged.<br>"IT WAS OBVIOUSLY AN ACCIDENT. GOD, DRACO." Ron continued. Draco laughed dismissively.  
>"Oh, Ronald. Just because you're in love with Granger, doesn't mean she loves you back." Draco teased, half-hoping that he was correct. Ron's eyes widened.<br>"SO WHAT? SO WHAT IF I DO LOVE HER?" he spat, then lowered his voice. "That's why I'm trying to protect her from scum like you. All you do is hurt people, Malfoy, so you're left with other scum, and then what? Have scummy babies. You're a piece of crap, Malfoy." he said, before rushing out of the Hall, calling Hermione's name. Harry was embaressed by his friend's lack of good insults, and followed quietly behind him. Deep inside, Draco was hurting. It felt like he had indegestion, but he hadn't eaten yet.  
>"What's wrong baby?" Pansy whined in his ear.<br>"Nothing. Just feel sick." he answered. She nodded and carried on eating.

Hermione lay down on her bed sobbing. She was angry. She wasn't angry at Draco, he hadn't done anything wrong (other than calling her a mudblood, of course.) The truth was, she was angry at herself. She had let herself believe that after one night, Draco would want her, because that's what happened to her. No, it was probably a moment of weakness on his part, or maybe she'd imagined it. She just didn't know, but her chest ached. She heard a sharp knock.  
>"Come in." she sniffed. Ron entered the room, and, upon seeing her crying, rushed over to her and hugged her. She knew that by leaning on him or hugging him back, she'd give him the wrong message, but she needed a friend. She leaned delicately on his chest, and felt his heart racing. She felt terrible, but didn't move. She felt his hand slowly stroking her hair, and it felt good, so she didn't move. Eventually, she sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then leaned in, his smile fading.<br>"_No! Ron! No!" _She screamed in her head, but it was too late. His lips were on hers, kissing her. She didn't kiss back, just sat there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, more violently and passionately now. Hermione couldn't lie, it was amazing, so she kissed him back, her hands laying limply on his chest. She felt his heart race so fast, she was surprised she couldn't hear it. She pulled away and looked at him.  
>"Ron..." she said, eyes welling up again.<br>"Shh, baby." he muttered, pulling her close to him again. This sucked, she felt like a horrible person. Ron leaned down and kissed her again. This one was soft and comforting, and reminded her of Draco. At the thought of him, her heart beat quickly, and she found herself getting deeper into the kiss. Ron responded well, and kissed her back, still soft, but now more desperate.  
>"Hermione..." he whispered into her lips. She didn't want to open her mouth to speak, for fear that Draco's name would slip out.<p>

After breakfast, the Slytherins and Griffyndoors had a free period.  
>"<em>Oh, how convinient." <em>Draco thought to himself. He walked confidently to the door, and heard rustling inside.  
>"<em>She's in there Draco." <em>He thought. He cleared his throat.  
>"Hey, Hermione." he said quietly, before shaking his head.<br>"Look, Hermione..." he said. Nope.  
>"I'm sorry about earlier, Hermione." He half-smiled. That would do. He didn't bother knocking, and just walked in the door, but then wished he hadn't. He saw Hermione making out VERY passionately with Ron Weasley. He gasped silently, his heart raced and his legs turned to jelly. He wanted to run, he wanted to close his eyes, but he was stuck. The couple seemed unaware of his existance, as Ron continued to pull her forward and Hermione continued to kiss him. Slowly, Ron started undoing her buttons. Draco slid to the floor, making almost no noise. Hermione pulled his hands away, but he went back.<br>"Ron...no..." she mumbled.  
>He pushed her down and held her hands up.<br>"Hermione, yes." he said.  
>"No. Ron, stop. Ron, no. RON. STOP." She cried, tears running down her face.<br>"Shut up, Hermione. It's my turn." he sneered, continuing to undress her. Draco finally got the movement back in his body.  
>"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Ron. He turned into a statue and fell off the bed onto the floor.<br>"Draco!" Hermione cried, tears falling freely down her face.  
>"Hermione." he said quietly, crossing the room and sitting next to her on the bed. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.<br>"It doesn't matter." she told him, hugging him close. He looked down and noticed that her top was half undone, and there were bleeding scratches on her chest.  
>"Granger, I should go get Madam Pomfrey..." he suggested. Hermione clung to him, fear in her eyes.<br>"No, don't leave me..." she sobbed. His eyes softened and he held her close to him.  
>"Don't worry Granger. I'm here." he assured her, resting his cheek on her head.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. You're all sitting here thinking "Okay, we've got to the Dramione, the Romione, where the hell is our DracoXHarry!"  
>Patience, my angels. Patience.<strong>

**This one was very hard to write, and a little disorganised. It's okay, I've still got everything that needs to be here (and everything you want to be here) here. :)**

Draco was suddenly thrown into conciousness and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that it was still light outside, so it was probably about 2:00, and everyone would be finishing lunch. The second was that he was in the Griffyndoor common room, an observation that scared the living hell out of him, and the third was that he had Hermione Granger, still asleep, cuddling up to him. For a moment, he forgot everything and automatically put on his 'Malfoy Mask' as his father reffered to it. His skin crawled to see the Mudblood touching him like that. How could he have ever liked her? She was hideous. He felt physically sick, so he pushed her off him and left the room. Draco walked across the hallway to the Slytherin common room, and sat down in his favourite chair.  
>"Hey Draccy." sneered Pansy.<br>"Hey, babe." Draco said, smiling. He pulled her down onto him and kissed her. When they pulled away, she grinned.  
>"Why weren't you at lunch?" she asked, pouting. Draco shrugged.<br>"I don't know. Couldn't be bothered." he stated. Pansy sat on his lap.  
>"You're so hot when you're indifferent." she crooned, leaning in and kissing him. He chuckled, holding her to him.<br>"Aren't I hot anyway?" he smirked, arrogantly. She gave him a flirty smile.  
>"Understatement." she whispered before kissing him again. As it always did, their kissing turned into a very hot, very 'adult looking' make out session. This one was particuarily interesting to Draco, because he managed to lift her off the chair and press her against the wall, where she entangled her legs around his. Every now and again, she'd bite down on either his lips or tongue, which made him go insane. Eventually, he sighed and pulled away.<br>"Oh, Draco. You silly boy." she said in a voice dripping with michief. Before he could comprehend what she'd said, she was back on him, her hands pulling his hair, and she was biting his lip, face, his neck... he just leaned into her and groaned with pleasure everytime she so much as moved.  
>"Am I pretty, Draco?" she asked sweetly.<br>"Yes..." Draco gasped. This was a game she liked to play with him, though he hated it.  
>"Am I the best kisser you've ever had?"<br>"Yes..." he almost sobbed.  
>"Do you love me?"<br>"Yes..."he groaned, as she 'happened to' have bitten down on his neck right after she asked that.  
>"Do you <em>want<em> me, Draco?" she whispered in his ear, squeezing his butt. He was panting heavily now, and her sweaty body was still pushed against his.  
>"Yes." he gasped.<br>"Good." she said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. Draco groaned and slid to the floor. He was about to do some deep thinking when, a few seconds later, he heard  
>"MUDBLOOD!" Draco sat up and ran across the room, to see Pansy holding a sobbing Granger by the hair. She looked up at him with her big, magic eyes and his heart melted.<br>"Pansy, let go. What's going on?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
>"This Mudblood was spying on us, Draccy." she spat, throwing Granger to the floor. Draco tensed his fists.<br>"It's okay Pansy, I'll take care of her." he said in what he hoped was a threatening tone. Pansy's face lit up wickedly as she walked out of the room.

Hermione slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up into the sad eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
>"Ouch." she said quietly.<br>"Yeah, damn, Pansy did some damage..." he said regretably, looking at her bleeding hands and knees.  
>"Mmm. She's not the only one." she replied coldly. Draco winced.<br>"Let me clean you up." he offered. She reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the bed. In silence, Draco cleaned and dressed her wounds.  
>"Granger...I'm so sorry." he said, looking on the edge of tears.<br>"For what?" she asked coldly.  
>"How much did you see?" he asked quietly, looking at the wooden floor. Hermione snorted.<br>"Oh, I walked in just around the time when you picked her up off the sofa." she said calmly.  
>"But I stopped listening just after you said you loved her." She finished. Draco looked up at her with pain in his eyes.<br>"Yeah. At that point I tried to tune out the rest of your conversation." she said, deep in thought.  
>"I didn't mean a word of it." he said quickly. Hermione looked at him with sharp eyes.<br>"Liar." she spat. "You meant every word. Every _single _word. And you know what? I don't even care. I thought you were so amazing. But you're not. You're just another piece of scum. I'd rather have Ron than you." she said, before breaking into violent sobs.  
>"How the hell do you think I felt?" Draco said, tears dribbling down his face "Seeing you with Ron? Do you think I was happy about it?" he said, not bothering to mop his tears away. Hermione looked up with cold, angry eyes.<br>"But that was your fault too!" she cried. Draco flinched.  
>"I know. I'm sorry." he said, nearly sobbing. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen him cry, and it broke her heart. But no, she wasn't going to give in that easily.<br>"Just, don't talk to me Draco. I can't stand it." she said, before lifting herself off the bed and starting towards the door.  
>"Granger." Draco cried, grabbing her arm. "Gra-Hermione. Please." he begged, tears flowing freely down his face. Hermione melted inside, and wanted to hug him and tell him every thing would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't. She just ripped her arm out of his grip and walked crisply out of the room.<p>

Outside the Slytherin common room, Hermione fell to peices on the floor and sobbed hysterically. She didn't want to move ever again. It was only the thought that class was starting in 30 minutes that got her on her feet, put a fake smile on her face and made her walk briskly through the crouds of students, not making eye contact with any of them. When she finally reached Snape's classroom, she took her seat and stared at the front, despite Snape not being there. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in. When Ron came in, Hermione felt as if she'd die. Through all of the drama that had just happened, she'd forgotten their incident this morning.  
>"Hermione." he said, approaching her desk. His eyes were raw and red - he'd been crying.<br>"Yes." she said coldly.  
>"Look, you'll never want to talk to me ever again. What I did was unforgivable, and I'm sorry. I just..." he began, looking over at Harry. Harry nodded to him and he continued.<br>"I just love you." he admitted. Hermione realised that she was too forgiving, but she pulled him into a hug.  
>"It's fine. But ever try that again, and I won't care about going to Azkaban." she threatened. Ron gulped and sat in his seat.<br>"Thank you." Harry mouthed at her. She smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked again, concern coming into his eyes. Hermione had forgotten how much she dearly loved Harry. He was always there for her...  
>"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. I love you." she mouthed back.<br>"I love you too." he smiled, putting his hands into a heart shape. She laughed, and then turned back to face the front. She had almost forgotten Draco when he stepped into the room. He looked her straight in the eye whilst pretending to listen to Pansy's rambling. Hermione looked down, her face flushed with anger.  
>"Granger." he said, throwing something at her head. She picked it up - it was a piece of paper, folded a gazillion times. Pansy was shrieking with laughter, obviously thinking he'd done it to be mean. Hermione opened it, and it was a very-well drawn sketch of Draco hugging her. Her heart raced, but she tore it up anyway, throwing it to the floor.<br>"Calm down, students." dragged Snape as he stepped into the classroom. All the students turned lazily to face him.  
>"Granger!" Malfoy hissed.<br>"Draco! Stop talking." Snape snapped, before continuing the lesson.

Draco slumped in his chair, getting frustrated. Suddenly, a piece of paper hit his head. He opened it, and it was a messily-scrawled note, reading:  
><em>Malfoy, shut up and leave her alone. You've done enough, twat. Love Harry xoxoxoxo.<em> This enraged Draco.  
>"Want to come over here and say that, Potter?" Draco shouted across the classroom. Harry stood up and crossed the room.<br>"Yeah, I would. Shut up and leave her alone. You've done enough, twat." he shouted. Draco stood up himself so his face was right in Harry's face.  
>"You forgot something, twat."<br>"Oh yeah, sorry, Love. Harry. Potter." he shouted.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Did that make you happy?"  
>"Yeah, I freakin' loved it!"<br>"Well then this will make you freakin' ecstatic!" and with that, Harry grabbed Draco's robes, pulled him to him and kissed him. It was the craziest thing, and nobody even knew why. The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on the two boys kissing. Draco realised that he didn't hate this. It wasn't passionate like his kisses with Pansy, or soft and beautiful like he'd imagined kissing Hermione would be, but it was angry and violent. Like they were wrestling. Draco's hands were both in Harry's hair, pulling it violently, but still not letting him let go, and Harry's hands were on Draco's face, his nails digging in.  
>"Wow." said Pansy, breaking the silence. "I should be bugged by this, but this is pretty hot." she admitted. The boys continued, oblivious to the audience.<br>"Draco! Harry! Sit down, now!" Snape shouted, but the two ignored him. This was personal.  
>"Harry...stop..." Hermione whispered, her arm around her stomach like she had a stomach ache. This was what made them stop. Harry flung Malfoy away from him, and punched him in the face, before returning calmly to his seat.<br>"Bloody hell. What just happened?" Ron spluttered, looking between his best friend, the girl he loved and Draco Malfoy, blood flowing from his mouth.  
>"Calm down." Snape shouted above the sudden flow of chaos. This wasn't unusual for Hogwarts students of this age, he was just annoyed that it was in <em>his <em> class with _his _godson.  
>"Shut up, losers. So what?" Malfoy said calmly, and the whole room shut up.<br>"Draco, Potter and Granger. The three of you see me after class" Snape said simply before continuing with his lesson.

After lesson, the class filed out except for the aforementioned three.  
>"Right, care to mention what happened earlier?" Snape said calmly, sitting back in his chair.<br>"Malfoy was being a dick to Hermione, and she's my best friend, so I told him to shut up. Then he got all arrogant, so I had to go over there, and the kiss was a dominance thing." Harry said dismissively.  
>"Actually, I wasn't being horrible to Hermione at all, and then Harry threatens me, so I told him to come say it to my face, then he kissed me, and I had to show him who was boss." Draco said calmly.<br>"Actually." said Hermione softly. "You were being horrible to me. And I meant what I said Draco, don't talk to me." she warned sadly. Snape shook his head.  
>"Okay, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so promise it'll never happen again?" he said tiredly.<br>"Promise." the three said in unison.  
>"Good. Go." he said, slumping in his chair. Oustide the classroom, Harry started walking with Hermione.<br>"Granger!" Draco called after her.  
>"Malfoy! Go away!" Harry said threatningly.<br>"No...Harry...it's okay." Hermione sighed. "You go, I'll see you later."  
>Harry looked at her doubtfully, but walked off.<br>"What." she said, spinning to face Draco.  
>"I'm sorry." he said simply.<br>"I don't forgive you." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She started to walk away, but he caught her hand.  
>"Stop walking away. I can't see your eyes when you're not facing me." he said, unwaveringly. Hermione felt a lump of emotion in her throat, but looked at him with the same cold stare.<br>"Hermione." he sighed, not letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were there, but I should have been more considerate. The thing is, I had no idea that you liked me the way I like you. It's weird, and I was confused, and I've been with Pansy for 3 years, and she knows how to get to me. I'm sorry. I can't say how sorry I am, but please don't be angry with me. If you stop liking me, fair enough, but don't hate me, Granger. I can't stand it. And worst of all, you look at me with those sad, beautiful eyes. On the outside, you're cold, but I know that inside you're sad. And I know it's my fault, and it kills me. I wish it hadn't happened, but it did. Please, Granger." he pleaded, stepping forward a bit.  
>"Harry hit you hard, didn't he?" Hermione said, suddenly. Draco, taken off-guard, nodded.<br>"Yeah, it hurts." he said, massaging his mouth.  
>"No. Allow me." Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Draco's heart beat fast. He was confused, this had never happened with Pansy. Maybe it was the thrill of kissing someone new. He leaned down a bit, helping her reach better, and put his arms around her waist. Her arms were delicately around his neck. This also confused Draco. Usually, they'd be making out passionately by now, but this was nicer. Sweeter. He never wanted it to stop, but, too soon, she pulled away.<br>"Do your lips feel better?" she asked, smiling through her tears.  
>"Almost." Draco smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek, but drying her tears in the process.<br>"There. Perfect." he smiled. She laughed and smiled up at him.  
>"Oh, Draco..." she sighed, cuddling into his stomach.<br>"I know, babe. I know." he smiled, resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair.

"Draaaaaaaccy!" came Pansy's shrill voice from seemingly out of nowhere.  
>"Crap." Hermione said, panic crossing her face. Draco held her hand.<br>"Don't hide. Let her see us." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, then shook her head.  
>"No. I'm gonna run." she decided, running behind a pillar. Malfoy rolled his eyes. Pansy bounced over to him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Much to Hermione's relief, he didn't kiss back.<br>"That was so funny in class babe. And so hot." she giggled.  
>"Thanks, hun." Draco smiled.<br>"I love you, Draco. " she said, smiling at him. Draco looked over his shoulder, straight at Hermione, before replying  
>"I'm pretty crazy about you too."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)  
>I've written and re-written this chapter a lot, because I wasn't quite sure where to go with it. The problem is, I guess it's too obvious when shown from Draco and Hermione's perspective, so this one is from Pansy and Ron's. Hope you like it.<strong>

Ron was bored. He was generally bored in Defence Against the Dark Arts, or any class for that matter. The thing that made this lesson especially tedious today was Hermione sitting right in front of him. His eyes raked over every tiny curl, every curve of her body, and every time she so much as moved his heart raced. He was undoubtedly in love with her. He put his head down on the table, closed his eyes and thought back to the day they broke up.

_"RON!" Shouted Hermione happily bounding over to him. He caught her in his arms and held her close to his chest.  
>"Hey 'Mione." he grinned into her hair. She pulled away and brought his face to hers, kissing him passionately.<br>"Oh, Hermione. I love you." he told her. She smiled.  
>"I love you too, Ron. So much." They entangled their hands and smiled at each other, looking into the other's eyes. They'd been going out for almost a year, and Ron couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with.<br>"Ronald, have you ever had sex before?" she asked suddenly. Ron looked shocked.  
>"No way, Hermione. Have you?" he asked. She looked down at the floor and mumbled.<br>"Well, no. I mean yes, technically, but no. I don't count it..." she said scratching her head.  
>"Who with?" he asked, positively fuming.<br>"My old boyfriend from the Muggle world. We were 15. I went back to see him in the Summer, and we sort of kicked off." she shook her head. "But I didn't like it, I got scared and asked him to stop, and he wouldn't. I've never spoken to him since, Ron. I promise." she begged, noticing he was angry with her.  
>"I can't believe you never told me this. Does Harry know?" he asked, outraged.<br>"Yes." she sighed. "I knew it'd upset you." she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
>"You're such a whore, Hermione. We're over." he said, storming out of the room. Hermione collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out." <em>

Ron shivvered. He knew he'd overreacted, and he'd tried to apologize, but she just wouldn't listen. Now his heart ached and he loved her so much. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and hold her hand and sing to her and do all the cute romantic things they once did together, but he knew that there was no time for that. They were over, and she'd moved on. He knew what was happening, he saw the way she looked at Draco Malfoy. God, he hated that guy. She looked at him like she'd throw herself in front of a killing curse for him. Ron would happily cast the killing curse on the two of them.  
>"Hey, Ron. Sorry, do you have any ink?" Hermione said, looking over her shoulder. Ron's breath caught in his throat. Her perfect brown hair and eyes, her silky skin.<br>"Um. No, sorry." he said quietly. He saw her face drop slightly in disappointment.  
>"But you can have mine. I'll just get another one." Ron offered. Hermione's face lit up.<br>"Wow, thanks Ron. You're a good friend." she smiled, patting his hand. Ron felt a deep sense of pleasure. He knew that little things like that meant the world to Hermione, and Hermione meant the world to him. He laughed bitterly and put his head in his hands. And then there was the whole fiasco in her bedroom the other day. What _was _that? Had he actually tried to _rape _her? He shuddered and closed his eyes. What would have happened if he'd succeeded? He'd have never spoken to her again. When the bell rang after class, his heart lifted and he ran out of the classroom as fast as he could.

Pansy wanted to have sex. Pansy _always _wanted to, but today especially. There was something about the way Draco looked today. His hair was perfect, covering his blue eyes. His skin was flawless, and he was just hot. He was sitting in his favourite chair in the Slytherin common room, head back, eyes closed, a slight smirk on his beautiful face. Pansy walked across the room and kissed him on the mouth.  
>"Pansy." he sighed, his eyes fluttering open. She gave him a sexy smile and folded herself onto his lap.<br>"Draccy" she whispered seductively in his ear, biting his neck. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. She knew when he was annoyed with her, or when he wanted her to leave him alone, but she was totally in love with him. Besides, their story was like, the most romantic she'd ever heard of.

_It was Quiddich practice, and as usual, Pansy was watching Draco. She thought he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen - at least around Hogwarts. She was currently dating some Hufflepuff boy (who's name kept escaping her - good kisser, though). The team stopped flying around, and she just caught Draco as he was putting his broomstick back in the cupboard.  
>"Wow." she said, in a seductive voice. "You sure know how to work a broomstick." she flirted, winking. Draco smirked at her, and whispered in her ear:<br>"Definitely. I'll see you in the common room, Parkinson." he winked, walking off. Pansy felt her heart race. _

_In the common room, Pansy sat with a large group of her friends, laughing at a first year Ravenclaw they'd made cry. When Draco walked in the room, they all started talking about how attractive he was.  
>"Oh yeah?" said Pansy, cocky as always. "Watch this." she got up and sauntered over to him.<br>"Malfoy."  
>"Parkinson." they looked at each other from the corners of their eyes before he grabbed her and started making out passionately with her against the wall. She was trapped between this insanely hot, muscular boy and the concrete wall. She thrust her chest into his, forcing him to push down on her harder, and therefore causing the kiss to be even more passionate. <em>

From that day, Pansy knew she was in love.  
>"Draco, can we have 'fun' now? We haven't in...weeks." she said, mentally counting the last time they'd been 'intimate'. It'd been 2 whole weeks.<br>"I'm just...not in the mood." he sighed, tired. Pansy pouted. "Grow up, Parkinson." he mumbled, pushing her off his lap and storming into his dorm. She shrugged and walked over to Tracey Davis.  
>"What's eating him?" she asked, barely looking up from the book she was reading.<br>"I don't know. I bet he's just playing hard to get." Pansy answered. She totally knew him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :)  
>I know that this isn't really good, but thanks to everyone who's bothered reading it - it means a lot to me. <strong>

From outside his door, Draco heard crying. Sobs. Desperate crying. Draco was going to turn over and go back to sleep, but then a thought crossed his mind. "_What if it's Hermione?"_  
>Draco cursed his feelings for her, and left his room. To his surprise, he saw Pansy sitting on the floor, crying. He sat next to her and looked up, concern in his face.<br>"What's wrong, Pan?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently.  
>"I've done a bad thing, Draco." she sobbed. He looked at her sympathetically.<br>"What?"  
>"I tortured her. I used the cruciatus curse on her. I didn't mean to, but she was just standing there, looking at me. I had to <em>do <em>something. Please, Draco, don't tell anyone..." she stammered, barely understandable through her sobs.  
>"Who?" Draco asked.<br>"Hermione." she sobbed. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione wasn't sure where she was. It was dark, and cold. Her whole body hurt. Her brain hurt. She just wanted someone to hug her. She wanted Draco. She winced, at the thought of him, her body sent an electric shock through her. Not because she loved him, but because Pansy had put a spell on her so that would happen. She had to stop thinking about him.  
><em>"Draco, I'm sorry." <em>She thought, as she felt the zap in her body. She figured, as long as she was thinking about Draco -zap- she would die. But she didn't care. She had to be brave.

"Where is she?" Draco said, his voice shaking. He was trying to keep himself composed.  
>"I don't know." Pansy said, mopping her face. "She ran away, and I couldn't chase her. She could be anywhere..." she lied. Draco put his head in his hands, fighting tears.<br>"It's fine, Pansy. Just, go to bed. I'll sort this out." he promised her.  
>"Thank you." she smiled, before getting up and going to bed. Draco waited until her heard her door lock before he burst into tears. He felt the hot tears pouring down his cool face, and his breath came in inconsolable sobs. He could literally feel his heart shredding. Just less than a week ago, Hermione Granger was a loser. She was an insignificant mudblood who wasn't worth his time. And now? Now, she was his life. Draco ran out of the Slytherin common room and stood in the hallway for a second. Where was he to go? He saw the figure of Severus Snape pacing, and he ran towards him, still crying.<br>"Draco?" Snape said, shocked. "Why are you crying, what's happened?" he asked, somewhat confused as to what to do with the crying boy.  
>"Please Uncle Severus. Help me. I love her..." he sobbed into his hands.<br>"Who?"  
>"Hermione. Pansy used the Cruciatus curse on her...now I can't find her...is she going to be okay? Help me. Please. I don't want anything to happen to her. Please." he begged. Snape looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. This small scene reminded him of when he had begged Dumbledore to keep Lily and James Potter safe from Voldemort. His heart broke to see his godson in such a place of desperation. Without a word, Snape put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and lead him to Dumbledore's office.<p>

Meanwhile, Hermione was feeling faint. She was thinking about Draco. His eyes, his mouth, his kiss, his soft hugs, his scent, his hair, his arms, his comforting words. Each of these thoughts earned her an electrical zap that coursed through her body. She couldn't move. It hurt to blink. She'd be dead soon.

"So, what you're saying is." said Dumbledore in a calm voice that infuriated Draco. "That you've fallen in love with Miss Granger. And you would like me to save her from her death, because your current girlfriend Pansy has cursed her."  
>"Yes." breathed Draco. "Please."<br>"And what." Began Dumbledore, placing his hands lightly on his desk. "Will you do for me in return?"  
>"Anything." Draco answered, unwaveringly.<br>Dumbledore smiled and turned to Snape.  
>"You've raised him well, Severus."<br>"Thank you." said Snape, emotion breaking his voice.  
>"Where did Miss Parkinson say that Miss Granger went?"<br>"I don't know, headmaster. She said she ran away." Draco answered.  
>"She ran away. After the cruciatus curse? I don't think so. Pansy hid her. Where would she have hidden her?"<br>A light glimmered in Draco's eyes.  
>"I think I know." he answered, backing out of the office.<br>"Bring her here when you find her, Draco." Dumbledore called before sitting at his desk.  
>"Albus." Snape said briskly. Dumbledore looked up.<br>"Why are you saving Miss Granger, when you didn't save Lily?" he asked, tears threatening to fall.  
>"I tried, Severus. In the end, I failed, but I tried everything. I'm sorry." he said, real sympathy in his eyes. Snape nodded sadly and exited the room.<p>

"I'm going to die." Hermione thought to herself, pulling her knees up to her chin.  
>She faintly heard voices from above her, but she was too weak to do anything about it. She couldn't talk, she was having trouble breathing.<br>"Hermione!" called a muffled voice from above her. Draco! An electrical zap coursed through her body, causing it to flop around the floor like a fish.  
>Suddenly, light poured in from above her, hurting her eyes. She could barely make out the shape of Draco Malfoy. Her heart fluttered and the electricity zapped at the same time.<br>"I'm here baby." he said, tears falling freely down his face. His breath came out in heavy sobs as he lifted her off the floor. The electricity was zapping through her, and she was twitching.  
>"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, removing her from the cellar that was underneath Pansy's wardrobe. He put her lightly on Pansy's bed, and stroked her hair.<br>"She...everytime I...think of...you...I get...hurt..." she panted, twitching. Draco looked at her, his fists clenched, his heart racing.  
>"I need to get you to Dumbledore's office. Can you hold on until then?" he asked desperately.<br>"No." she sighed.  
>"Don't say that. Don't you dare." he said, tears still falling down his beautiful face.<br>"Shh. It's okay."  
>"No. It's not okay. Don't you dare give up."<br>"But...it hurts..."  
>"It's hurting me too. I can't stand this. I don't know what to do. I need to get you to Dumbledore. Please Hermione, for me. Please, hold on."<br>"I..." she began, before her eyes fluttered shut.  
>"Hermione?" he asked timidly. "Hermione!" "'Mione. Please. Please, wake up. You're beautiful. You're smart, you're funny, you're talented, you're perfect. I love you. I really do. I don't think I can breathe without you anymore. You're everything. I can't describe how much I love you. Please, Granger. Please don't go." He sobbed. Nothing happened. Hermione lay there, as peaceful and quiet as before. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms.<br>"It's okay baby. I'll get you to Dumbledore as fast as I can." he whispered to her. Draco, with the unconcious Hermione cradled in his arms ran through the school halls, until he approached Dumbledore's office. Snape was standing outside with a large, yellow robe draped over his arm.  
>"Put this on her." he instructed. Once it was on, Hermione began to move slightly. Just small things like opening her mouth, breathing, kicking. She was alive.<p> 


End file.
